


Right in the Kisser

by Spaniscch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1950's AU, Angst, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Drabble, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, like they beat each other up, mild depictions of violence, ok so there's nothing 50's about it but that's the aesthetic I was thinking of when writing this, or is it.. Drabble? It's like 420 words long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaniscch/pseuds/Spaniscch
Summary: Let me tell ya 'bout this boy.





	Right in the Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh just a one shot I wrote while I waited for my brother to get out of school. I hope you like it!! please do leave comments even if you find this in 2028, I'd really appreciate them.

There has never been before this day someone who was hit so much in such a little amount of time, they started to like it. 

Keith Kogane had several urges, some of them where age appropriate at 17, while some others belonged in a R rated horror film. As he approached that smug grin and leather jacket, he clenched his fists.

It wasn't an arrangement or some sort of agreement, but rather an instinct they both shared. As soon as he got close enough that he heard Lance's excited breathing, Keith swung his fist and hit him right on the teeth.

The other boy lost his balance for a minute, and for a moment the empty parking lot seemed almost peaceful.

Keith could sense it coming, Lance's knuckles approaching his cheekbone at top speed. Lance hit him, and soon enough the bloody walz began.

Pushing, kicking, biting. They aren't men, but they aren't animals, either. Both boys engaged in battle until, with lips drenched in red, Lance leaned forward and trapped Keith's own.

Keith felt long fingers forcefully tugging his hair. He kissed back, just as desperately. He didn't stop not even to find out whose were the tears wetting his cheeks.

Back in his car, he put the key on its place, but didn't start it. He saw Lance's car getting out of the parking lot. He knew he should leave, but he was always a sentimentalist, and so he got a pack of cigars out of the glove compartment and leaned in his seat to let the sharp pain kick in. He felt it everywhere, and got high on it. Keith wondered if it was always going to be this way, but he turned down that thought as quickly as it came. It was hard to imagine Lance coming back for more. But, what is it that'd make him come back?

his tongue, and then his whole face, felt like burning. More shame than anything really. He knew the type of person Lance was, he knew he was just some rich, daddy's boy who cheated on his girlfriend with the dropout who smoked outside the school building. 

Keith would look at them while Lance took her away on his convertible on Friday's after class hours. He would never ask for more than the good beating and rough make out. He would not let Lance leave, because he would never get to stay in the first place.

Keith turned on the engine and drove away from the scene.


End file.
